Real Determination
by S0Quantum
Summary: We all know the story of Undertale, a three sided story that you can choose, but what happens when it's altered without you being able to stop it... In this route, it's more than just your average game, because sometimes... A game can get real...Very real.
1. Deadly and Unexpected

**_A/N:_** **Oh hi there, welcome to my new story… It's been over two years since I've written anything on here! Anyway I digress. Welcome to my Undertale story, just a few notes to get the story going, I will be using all normal names of Characters, e.g: Sans, Frisk, Chara. Stuff like that, but the player name will be set to Michael, just for story settings. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story, have a great day!**

 ** _Real Determination Chapter 1  
_** ** _-Deadly and Unexpected_**

The room was tinted with an orange-yellow glow. The judgement room as it was known to players all across Undertale, it was the area that Sans The Skeleton would judge you on your actions within the game. If you chose Pacifist or Neutral run you'd be lucky getting away with minimal grilling from Sans. But choose Genocide, and as Sans would put it… " **You're going to have a bad time** ". This was all well known to Michael, he had played the game far too much, trying everything different, what happens if he had killed Everyone but Papyrus, or left Undyne… These questions banged around in Michael's brain like a bouncy ball being thrown in a small room, but instead of searching his answers on YouTube or Google, he wanted to test them himself, regardless of the many resets that he had enacted. Although deep down, Michael felt like he had a connection to these digital forms of code and text. But I guess that's what to be expected of a game that has such lovable characters and quirky humour, but also the freakiness to go with it.

But this reset was different though, Ever since Flowey had told him to not reset after his 3rd True Pacifist, Michael had done it anyway, but what followed onto the next reset was strange to say the least. Michael had been playing this game a lot to know where items and general map areas were. But opening his new SAVE, he had noticed some different sounds, one sounding like the clinging of a thing piece of metal, almost like a knife. Michael dismissed it quickly "Okay, talk to Flowey, get past the pellets, and kill everything. I think another Genocide is in order" Michael smirked subtly, he wasn't a messed up teenager or anything, he just liked the challenge of Sans and Undyne the Undying. Throughout the game Michael had noticed a few changes or weird things happening. Different sounds, items in the map moving place or even new props being placed. Michael deep down had a bad feeling about this, but chose to ignore it swiftly "It's just a game, I don't know what I'm worried about!" He laughs as he continues to play. After Mettaton was defeated, that's when Michael really started paying attention, but still in the mindset of it being a game, Michael just shrugs it off "Might just be some sort of thing to do with the fun values, did I forget to reset them?" Michael asks, but still ignores looking into the problem any further.

The Judgement room, the faceoff between Michael or Frisk vs Sans. Michael moves Frisk closer as they engage in conversation, the conversation seems normal, but something's off. With closer reading Michael picks up a few words pertaining to Chara and killing everything, Michael didn't think Sans knew much about Chara. As the battle commences Michael doges the attack swiftly when something strange happens. A new piece of dialogue is displayed from Sans saying " **Hey buddy Let me look into your eyes…You seem different than before** " The text continues as the music stops, before Michael knows it, Sans eyes widen as he murmurs " **Oh crap..** " When suddenly an attack is ushered in, Michael is stunned when he realizes it wasn't his attack. Sans drops down way before even the part where Sans spares you. "Was this an ending exclusive to replays of the game?" The idea runs through his head as Sans finishes his text like nothing happened and like the code had run its course. "Well, that was kind of disappointing…" Michael murmured, still a bit shaken up by the alternative ending so to speak. Normally Michael would quit by now and reset, but this time was different, the urge to keep going beckoned in his head like a master calling for its dog. Michael sits there and contemplates it for a minute, he knew if he continued it'd be soulless in the next playthroughs. On the contrary, he could always just delete the files. And start over, so he continues to go until he eventually reaches Asgore .

Michael approaches Asgore and skips through the text, he's seen it enough to know what's being said. As the go to the barrier, Michael can't help but feel a deepening sense of dread, like he shouldn't be doing this, but curiosity is something humans find tough to deny. As the battle screen comes up for Asgore, and Michael strikes, Asgore goes down with one hit, Michael knew this. But he didn't know about what happens next.

As Asgore sits there, on his knees, he starts to cry. Michael stares at the screen for a moment, horrified that Toby went into so much depth on showing how strong you really are. After a second something shows up down in the dialogue box above the action buttons and it reads "Chara begins to laugh…" Michael's eyes widen in a confused manner when suddenly the "Michael Lv20" changes to a "Chara lv20" and Asgore is struck down with a faint laughter in the background. Michael knew this wasn't supposed to happen, Michael generally tried not to spoil much for himself, but even he knew this wasn't supposed to happen, it shouldn't happen. As the fight screen ends we are shown two figures, Chara and Frisk. Frisk seems to be kneeling down with Chara standing next to the soul containers. With her hand she rises her knife up and slashes down the front of Frisk. Due to the lack of graphics and the restraint of gore, Frisk just drops as Sans limps in. "Hahahaha…Hello there again comedian. You're already a little too late" Chara laughs, grabbing Frisk's soul in one hand, and Asgore's in the other, she absorbs them as Sans sprints towards the canisters. Not much sound is heard in this scene as Michael watches Chara smash the canisters and absorbs all of the souls. We see Chara's face form a big grin as a white light starts forming from her body, then some form of glitches. ERROR's and texture bugs begin to happen around Chara when suddenly in a blink of an eye. She's gone.

" ** _Welp…This is going to be a lot worse than expected."_** Sans says, as Michael fixes his eyes on the screen, waiting to see when Chara will jump up on screen. Ten seconds pass and nothing, when for a moment Michael's heart almost flies out onto the screen when the simple words are spoken behind him "Hello Michael…" Michael's eyes widen as he slightly turns his head around to see a green and yellow shirt and a knife.

 ** _It was Chara…_**

 ** _Ending Note:  
Thanks for reading my Real Determination Chapter one, I hope you like this. I wanted to try something different, I don't know if anyone in particular has done this before to be honest. I hope you leave a review, I love them and I always respond to them in a section in the A/N on each new chapter, so leave any constructed criticism you may want to leave. I haven't written many pieces in a while, so excuse me if this is a little messy and hard to read. It is like 1 am here and I have college tomorrow. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this, have a great day or night!_**

 ** _Peace.  
~S0Quantum _**


	2. Everyone in Panic

**_A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter, you're onto the second one now! Anyway, I would speak about some reviews right here, but for some reason I can't view the two I got. So I'll have to look into that. Anyway, I'll leave this note short and sweet, so we can get on to the story. Feel free to message me with any questions that you may have. And on that note, let's continue the story!_**

 ** _Real Determination Chapter 2  
-Everyone in Panic_**

Michael's eyes widen at the sight of the smiling and giggling Chara. 'Hi there Michael, It's so nice to finally meet you…' Chara jokes, Michael blinking several times, hoping that it's all a bad dream.  
'Oh you silly, this isn't a dream…This…is…' Chara mid-sentence swinging her knife down at Michael, Michael's body tightens as he falls back, missing the cut by a centimeter and falling off his chair. He lands on his back as he starts to panic.  
'This can't be happening'  
'This can't be happening'  
He repeats over and over as Chara starts to laugh.  
'You silly boy, everything about this is real, even this knife…And even the stab wounds I will be giving you' Chara laughs in a childish manner as Michael gasps out of fear, suddenly he notices his window that was still open. Michael kicks the chair towards Chara. With one swift step to the left Chara dodges it. Michael had expected as much as he darts to the right, towards the window.  
'Get back here Michael!' Chara shouts, charging towards the window. As Michael dives out, his body flinches as he is sliced down his back.  
'Arghh!' Michael grimaces in pain as he lands on the tarmac of his back yard, quickly pulling himself off of the ground and focusing his senses, his eyes fix on the window to see Chara starting to climb out, Michael wasting no time darts to the gate. He fumbles over it, unable to properly process how to climb and falls on the other way down, landing on his side. Now bleeding and winded, Michael groggily pulls himself up off the ground, 'Move legs, NOW!' he screams inside himself, as his forces himself to run. He doesn't stop running, down the street, across the road and taking a left on Cullen St.  
'Hahaha, you can't keep running forever dear Michael. I will eventually catch you…La la la la' Chara laughs then starts to sing, skipping down the road. Coming around the corner of Cullen St, a man wearing a brown coat and jeans is walking up the street.  
'The hell?' The man looks up from his phone to see the girl skipping towards him, by the time he notices the knife it's already too late. The knife goes through his stomach, blood covering the knife as she retracts it, and then slices his neck. He drops suddenly, choking on his own blood and unable to breath. Chara extends her hand, waiting for his death and his soul, Chara's eyes widen as the body lies there lifeless and no souls floats out of him…  
'What?' Chara asks herself, confused. She sighs as she continues to skip down the road in the direction Michael had went.

.:Undertale Universe:.

' **Okay…That weird kid has gone, and Frisk is just lying there. This certainly wasn't in my book for day of events… Damn I got a** ** _bone to pick_** **with that kid… Something seems different with Frisk now. It's like her entire LV has gone.'** Sans sits down on the floor coming into the barrier room, his jacket ripped by Chara's knife.  
' **Frisk, wake up…Are you there? Come on pal, speak to me. You're making me** ** _dead worried_** **here…'** Sans shakes Frisk lightly as her eyes start to open, Sans sighs slightly.  
 **'** **Please tell me you're back to your normal self…'  
** 'Sans, I'm so sorry I did this to you…To everyone. You all didn't deserve this, and I did th-'  
 **'** **It's okay buddy, you're** ** _killing_** **me here…Well at least you was. Listen Frisk, who you were then, isn't now. I need to know what happened. Something different was about you. You weren't just controlled by Chara; I saw something different, SOMEONE different for a split second… Who was it?'  
** 'Sans I know as much as you do.' Frisk stands up slowly, rubbing her head and brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. She looks as Sans's body and sighs with sadness, then Frisk looks up in front of them and her eyes widen with confusion.  
'Sans…'  
 **'** **Yeah?'  
** 'If Chara was using my body and killed Asgore, Why isn't the Barrier broken? Where did she go?'  
 **'** **That's a good quest…..ion'** Sans turns around to see Frisk is indeed right, the barrier is still intact and Sans couldn't figure out why. Chara isn't around and Sans can't travel to her. Sans's skeletal hand comes up to his head as he rubs it with his eyes closed.  
'Sans, what are you doing?'  
 **'** **Even without a physical brain, I can think Frisk'  
** 'Well, I'm just wondering what you're thinking about'  
 **'** **Just thinking of what to do next…'** Sans replies, sighing as he smirks.  
 **'** **Want to get some Grillby's?'** Sans asks, grabbing Frisk's arm before an answer is given and takes a shortcut.

They arrive at Grillby's to see the place desolate, and quiet. Sans grabs a left over burger on the bench and passes it to Frisk, and grabs himself a bottle of ketchup.  
 **'** **Listen kid…I've got an idea, and I don't know what you'll think about it."  
** 'What is it Sans? You've got something that can help us?'  
 **'** **Honestly, I've got nuthin, but I know someone who might…'**

 **'** **Dark Darker yet Darker** **'**

 **'** **The Darkness Keeps Growing'**

 **'** Sans, who is this person..?'

 **'The Shadows Cutting Deeper'**

 **'** **Kid, if I'm honest, You already know who he is."**

 **'** **Photon Readings Negative'**

 **'** Wait… The only person I can think of is… That guy in the doorway."

 **"** **That's the guy. His name is…"**

 **'My name is...'**

 **'Dr. W.D Gaster'**

 **"Dr W.D Gaster… An old co-worker of mine, the trick is where to find him."**

 ** _Thank you guys for reading chapter 2, I hope the ending was quite alright, I really wanted to add Gaster. Just a side note, as we all have limited knowledge on Gaster, and most knowledge we all have could be wrong, so I just wanted to say that I'm basing the Gaster in this story off of what I believe Gaster to be, But you're more than welcome to make criticism on how I can improve him, or any characters for that matter. (Except Michael, he's me…literally ;)). Anyway, I hope you like my story so far, a new chapter will be coming in the next couple of days, please leave reviews on what you think so far, I love reviews, even if they're all critic based, it means people are reading this, and that's what I want. Anyway, hope you have a great day or night!_**

 ** _Peace  
~S0Quantum_**


	3. Termination

**_A/N: Hi there guys and welcome to Chapter three. It's been so much fun creating this story and seeing your guy's responses. It really makes me want to continue writing. I had this base idea of the story for awhile, but didn't know how I was going to use it. Anyway, reviews are working now, so here are some reviews!_**

 ** _Reviews!_**

 ** _My Name Is Pweety Preety: "_** This story is awesome! :D" **_Thanks Pweet Preety, I appreciate it :3_**

 ** _Flinth1: "_** _I like where this is going, keep up the good work"_ _ **Thanks for the praise Flinth1, it's always nice to have some good comments, and I'm glad you like the progression of the story.**_

 ** _DarkRising32: "_** _GOOD SHIT!"_ _ **Short sweet, but effective, ^.^**_

 ** _10: "_** _whoo! This is great! I hope you continue it, and I'll be waiting for the next chapter! :D_ _ **" I will be continuing, I have a good base setting for the story and how it's going, but most of this isn't planned, so I can feel enjoyment writing and creating up the next chapter!**_

 ** _That's all for the reviews today, more will hopefully be in the next chapter, eyy ;)_**

 ** _Anyway, to the story, sorry for holding you up xD_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Real Determination Chapter 3_**

 ** _-Termination_**

"You seem content on getting away from me Michael…You're boring me!" Chara exclaims with a smirk. Michael was now at least 500+ metres away from her, mind you he was running and she was just lightly walking/skipping.  
"I've got to find someway to be entertained…" Chara murmurs happily, when the sounds of a siren and blue and red lights start coming into view, it was the police. "Ahh…More pathetic humans, I guess I could do some mass **_Genocide_** as I try to find him" Chara laughs. Clenching her knife as the police hop out,

"Little girl. Drop the knife…Now!" the officer on the driver side shouts out. he hasn't lifted out his tazer just yet.

"This?" Chara gestures towards her knife, covered in blood.

"Drop it little girl" The passenger officer chimes in, both of the officers in a state of confusion with the situation. Chara brings the knife to her mouth, sticking her tongue out and licking the side of the bloodied knife. Both of the cops look in disgust and horror.

"Mmmm, tasty!" Chara grins as she charges towards the driver. He panics, stuttering back as he fumbles for his tazer, caught off guard by the fast running Chara who bashes the door closed as she runs past, he pulls out his tazer but it's already too late, she's in front of him. With a big smile on her face and eyes of a demon, she slices up through his neck, blood spurting out quickly. The passenger's eyes are struck with fear. He raises the tazer, shaking like crazy. "Who…No… WHAT is this kid?" he thinks to himself as he fires the tazer. "Got you!" He murmurs when suddenly Chara moves in an inhuman speed, dodging the incoming tazer prongs. The officer's eyes widen noticing Chara not dropping. Chara looks at him with a soulless grin.  
"You were ever so close…it's just too bad you're fighting ME!" Chara laughs uncontrollably, then in an almost instant transition, she dives forward, stabbing the officer through the chest. He coughs up blood as he drops to the ground. Chara holds her hand out towards the now dying officer, waiting for death to sink in. When the life leaves his body she holds her hand out again but nothing happens. It was like when she killed that guy up the road. "Why isn't this working?" Chara asks, feeling a little irritated.

"Well, I might has well have some fun. Michael can wait…" Chara smirks an evil smirk. Licking her knife once more she paces down the street, heading towards the closest house…

 _.:Undertale Universe:._

"What do mean Co-worker?" Frisk asks, looking at Sans with a puzzled expression.

 **"** **That's a story for another time kid. You see, G is an old friend of mine, He was the Royal Scientist before Alphys. It was said he fell into the core, and was never seen again, but you finding him shows he's here somewhere… Now we need to find him… Finding that skeleton when he could be anywhere seems like a** ** _Marrow_** **chance."** Sans sighs, looking at Frisk.

 **"** **Hey kid, I have an idea? Why don't you reset the timelines like you normally do? And go through the underground to find him?"**

Frisk's eyes light up, "I agree" she replies, she hold her hand out ready to reset with her determination, but for some reason her RESET is greyed out.  
"Umm, sans. I kind of can't reset?"

 **"** **Uh, what?"**

"I can't for some reason, I don't know what's up…"

 **"** **Damn, this has got to be Chara's doing…Fine, let's see if we can find him in this world"**

 _.: Real Life:._

 _*Two hours after escaping the house*_

Michael falls down next to a tree. He had been running and pacing for over two hours, at least he believed it had been that long. He was up on a hill that was in-between a few of the surrounding suburbs. Michael regains his breath and slides down the tree, his body completely worn out.

"I-Is she still o-on my tail?" Michael asks himself. Looking both sides of the tree but no one was there.  
"How did this happen?" he murmurs, looking down at his hands that had dried blood from his back smeared on them. "I-I know I'm not dreaming, this is real. This defies all logic, it's impossible…So how is this happening. I've got to get back to home somehow. But what if Chara's there? Maybe I could run again?" Michael shakes head. "No, Chara could probably catch me then…She was only skipping after me. But she's toying with me."  
Michael let's out a cry, he clenches his fist. His anger is quickly pushed aside as he hears a car swerve out of control and crash then screams a little distance away. He stands up quickly, knowing its Chara; he looks over to the direction where the sound came from and was struck with horror. There were buildings on fire, and smoke. Michael tries to breathe but can't, his heart and mind had lost coordination.  
"Breathe!" He thinks to himself as he inhales then exhales. "I've got to get home now… M-maybe I can a-ask help from Sans…" Michael thinks over what he just said.  
"I-I mean I can't be that stupid, if Chara was able to leave the game and come here, Sans could do the same I guess?"  
Michael takes three deep breaths, trying to calm down among the screams. "Alright" Michael starts to jog towards the direction of home, staying clear of the screams, he moves quickly, taking back streets on his way back.

 _.:Undertale Universe:._

 **"** **Okay this was the place, right kid?"** Sans asks, them appearing in a lonely passage in Waterfall. This place was creepy. The walls were darker than usual Waterfall walls and the door loomed over ahead beckoning them in, like a master calling for its dog. They motion towards the door; Frisk places her hand on the door and looks up at Sans hoping for a gesture to open, Sans nods his head as Frisk slowly opens the loud and creaky door.

Inside the room was a grey narrow hallway that comes out to an open room. In the middle was a figure standing there silent and unmoving.

" **That's him…But not really him. It looks like some kind of apparition. Welp, it looks kind of** ** _Ghastly_** **if you ask me, eh kid?"**

Frisk had already started pacing up towards the figure, when Sans runs up and stops him.  
 **"** **It's probably better I deal with this…"**

Sans motions towards Gaster's figure holding his hand out, he touches him. Gasters face expands with a smile then disappears.  
 **"** **Sorry G, I know where you are now…Frisk, grab a hold of me."**

Sans teleports out of room, Sans isn't teleported straight away, but instead travelling through a warp space.  
 **"** **Well. I wasn't e-expecting this, Where the hell is this guy, like seriously,** ** _throw me a bone…_** **"**

After a few seconds, Sans and Frisk lands in a lab, Sans falls to the ground as Frisk stands up, helping Sans.

"Sans… What is this place?"

 **"** **Kid, I don't kno-… Wait, this is the lab. It's our old lab me and G worked… How?"**

 **"** **I see you've found me, it's been a while, hasn't it…Sans?"**

 **.:.**

 ** _And that comes to the end of Chapter 3! Thank you for reading this far, and enjoying my story, my to some, 6 reviews wouldn't seem like much, but they mean a lot to me, every review is always read, and they make me happy. So thank you for the support guys, it seems people really like my ideas, and it gives me inspiration to keep going! Thanks once again guys :3 As usual, you would know the next chapter will be out in the next upcoming days, depends when I get around to it ;)_**

 ** _Hope to see you all in the next chapter, and hope you have a great day or night! :3_**

 ** _Peace_**

 ** _~S0Quantum_**


	4. Existence

_**A/N: Hey there guys, sorry about the late chapter. I've had a lot going on IRL so I haven't done the chapter just yet, but here it is!**_

 _ **So, to the reviews!**_

 _ **10: "**_ whoo! This is great! I hope you continue it, and I'll be waiting for the next chapter! :D" _**Well here it is! Enjoy :D**_

 _ **Lawl: "**_ _So cool"_ _ **Hehehe, nice reference buddy ;)**_

 _ **There wasn't many reviews as of late, but I digress, here's the next chapter. I'm keeping this short and sweet :3**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Real Determination Chapter 4**_

 _ **-Existence**_

Michael arrives at the house, sweat pouring from his face. His hair is a mess and his clothes are torn and worn. He wipes the sweat off of his brow as he heads to the door. Opening it, he heads inside and closing it behind him and he paces down the hall towards his room. Inside is the mess that's his room. His chair, sprawled across his stand with his 18th birthday celebration mugs and pictures of his friends and family. Stepping past the broken glass and grabbing the chair he flips it over and places it on the ground in front of the computer, a few glasses on the desk are smashed as Michael pushes them aside. He sits up as he wakes his computer from sleep to see Undertale closed. Michael opens it to see something strange. He didn't have to open a save, because the game was already running and they were in a weird location. It looked like the True Lab but different somehow. Inside are Sans and Frisk, Sans is talking in his usual font about weird things that Michael doesn't understand like.  
 **"Kid, I don't kno-… Wait, this is the lab. It's our lab me and G worked… How?"  
** Michael contemplates this for a minute… 'G'.  
"Wait, does he mean Gaster!" It clicks in Michael's brain like a light switch as Gaster starts speaking. Michael watches the screen as he continues to look behind him and listen for sounds, in case _She_ comes back.

.:Undertale Universe:.

" **G…How are you still alive? You fell into the core years ago"** Sans shouts, looking at him in shock.

Gaster stands there, his skull was cracked with a crack running down his face towards his eyes. He looks very different to the fake in the doorway. He's taller than Sans, even Papyrus for that matter. He wears a black suit with a white suit shirt underneath and a black tie. On his desk are a pair of glasses so he must wear them for reading.

"I did yes, it was a very…Unpleasant experience to say the least. But I guess it was an experience I had, made me very different you see… After I fell in, my entire body broke apart. Shattering my soul and sending it far and wide, yet the connection between my soul was still existent, and they came slowly back together, although very cracked and worn to say the least. I have theorized many hypothesis, but nothing has been proven accurate, I cannot find out what it is. It frustrates me grea-"  
Gaster stops speaking for a second, looking at Sans and exhales.  
"Sorry Sans, I get a little carried away about my work…"  
 **"Well nothing has changed then, am I right my old friend?"** Sans replies, a big grin on his face.  
"You've got a point" Gaster laughs a little looking at Frisk who is standing there, eyes widened with confusion.  
"Sans, what did he say?"Frisk asks, looking at Sans.  
 **"Oh yeah… That's right, you can't understand him. He is the man who speaks in hands after all"** Sans winks, looking at Gaster  
 **"Hey G, think you could speak in a more…Understandable tongue? For the kid?"  
** Gaster sighs, coughing and speaks up "Fine… I hate this annoying language…" Gaster murmurs, Frisk now understanding him. Gaster speaks in a professional tone with a lot of articulation, which makes him sound posh, like a true scientist.  
"So you're the kid with a lot of determination…Right?" Gaster asks looking at Frisk with a curious look, Frisk politely nods as Sans speaks up.  
 **"You see, we're here today because something strange has happened…"  
** "Oh? I believe I already know what you're talking about"  
 **"What do you mean G? How could you possibly know what we're talking about when it just happened about 20 or so minutes ago?"  
** "I can sense rips in the space time continuum, I can also sense anomalies in our universe…" Gaster sits down in his chair, it's worn and old, but still looks sturdy and useable.  
"You're here about the little girl right?" Gaster would ask, staring at Sans and Frisk. Their faces painted with a shocked expression.  
"I also assume you're here about that strange thing you sensed from that kid over there, correct?" Gaster adds, Sans goes to say something but Gaster cuts him off.  
"You see Sans, I know everything about what's going on, and that energy you sensed inside of the kid isn't Chara or an evil version of themselves. The energy is from the same place Chara is right now… And I think we may want to stop her."

.: Real Life :.  
"W-What did he just say?" Michael asks himself, shocked and shaken. Not only does Gaster Exist, but he's got some kind of awareness to the outside world. Upon thinking it, Michael isn't really surprised as of late, due to Chara. Michael sits there and contemplates for a second as he tries to move Frisk with the arrow keys but to no avail, Frisk doesn't move as the conversation continues.  
"AHHHHH!" a scream can be heard down the street as Michael jumps out of his chair. "No…No, it-it can't be." Michael stutters, his brain going into overdrive as he flips around, desperately trying to find a way to get contact from Sans, Frisk and Gaster, he starts to fiddle around with some code, trying to find a debug mode. "Here!" he murmurs. As he opens it, a weird GUI comes up, he quickly plays around with it, spawning in a random character inside.  
"Insert a text box and begin typing" Michael murmurs to himself quickly. The character looks like it has no proper features and is just flashing colours and placeholder boxes. "Done!" Michael shouts, as he begins typing. Unknowing to himself that Chara was just three houses away, attracted to him, pacing down the street slowly with blood and bodies following behind her. "I wonder if he has any….Chocolate" Chara giggles, thinking of the idea of eating this world's chocolate and what it would taste like.

.: Undertale Universe :.  
Frisk grabs onto San's hoodie quickly, her face filled with fear.  
 **"What is it kid?"** Sans asks, looking down at Frisk.  
"W-What is t-that?" Frisk points behind Gaster, to reveal a circular orb that probably represents a humanoid figure in the 5% mark. Different colours flash as the humanoid stands there. Sans opens his eye to reveal a blue eye as he runs towards the Orb.  
 **"I don't know how you got here, but you're going to have a** _ **bad time.**_ **"** Sans says, Frisk shouting "Stop!" at him. Sans comes to a halt and looks at him confused when the orb speaks.  
"He-ll-o… I ne-ed your h-elp!" The orb says in a weird and robotic tone, the voice stops and starts with static following behind.  
 **"Who the hell is this guy?"  
** "I-I come from a w-world t-hat Chara h-has t-ak-en contr-ol of"  
"Wait. How does he know about Chara!" Frisk shouts, eyes widen.  
"I-I neeed he-lp s-toping her"  
"Hmmmm, this is indeed rather strange, but I believe this is who I was talking about before. The one Frisk had surrounding him"  
 **"That's him?"  
** "I'd hope so, it seems the most logical, now we need to find a way to br-"  
 _"H-HEL-P ME…SH-EE'S COMING, HE—ELP ME PLE-ASE"_  
The voice cuts out as the orb falls over, lying there without saying a word.  
"Okay Sans, grab me the device on the table over there?" Sans nods, teleporting over to it, grabbing it then teleporting back to Gaster, he takes it and starts fiddling around with it, he presses a few buttons on It then walks over to the wall, there stands two weird metal poles, he presses a few more buttons on the control sensor as a blue aura flows out from the gate.  
"I've personally never done inter-universe travel, so we're going to need a lot of power, just one monster soul will not cut it." Gaster speaks up, looking at the portal then at Frisk. I'm sorry you can't help, noticing that Frisk doesn't have a soul.  
"Okay, I'd hate to have to do this" Gaster motions over to his big iron table, picking up several coloured vials, he starts lobbing them at the portal frames, the portal starts to spin and turn faster and faster as the blue aura starts turning a more florescent blue.  
"Ready Sans… We need to place all our power into this to warp them across" _  
_ **"I hear you G…"** Sans replies, his hands raised and blue forming all around him, Their bodies strain and start to hurt as suddenly a blue light is exploded from the Portal, shutting it off.  
 **"Oh damn…It was w-"** Sans shuts up as he turns around, lying there in the same place the Orb lied, was a teenage human who was covered in sweat and a bit of blood. The Trio's eyes widen as they look at the laying human.  
 **"Y-You're human?"** Sans asks, starting at him. Michael stares at him not thinking straight after being dragged in.  
 **"Kid, I recommend you answer me now… Ah screw it, goodbye k-"  
** "Please don't hurt me!" The weird human would shout, staring at them.  
"I know you…" Frisk murmurs, walking closer.  
"H-How?" the man replies, looking into his eyes.  
"Because, you're in my dreams everywhere I go, I see you, I must have some connection to you, I must do. Don't you agree, Michael?"

.:.

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter, I finished this around 1AM last night, so excuse any errors, I will fix them in the morning, anyway, thanks for reading chapter 4. I'm so excited to get further into my story. But I digress; I hope you enjoyed the story and hang out for chapter 5.  
See you in the next chapter and have a great day/night!**_

 _ **Peace**_

 _ **~S0Quantum**_


	5. Realm Unknown

**_A/N: People were rather surprised with Chapter 4 when the plot swapped quickly at the end, and I'm glad I had that effect. So anyway, enough talk and time to jockey over to the reviews!_**

 ** _Zekeram12: "_** _This… this… is awesome."_ _ **I'm glad you like it Zeke, I hope you continue to find it great!**_

 ** _Frisk_** _"_ _I don't have a gender and neither does you didn't know already I'm Frisk!"_ _ **Hi Frisk! Due to Frisk not having a gender in the actual game is so people can choose what gender they are, for me. I've made Frisk a female Cx**_

 ** _My Name Is Pweety Preety_** _"_ _If I was him this would be my reaction "Ahh! Stop knowing my name until I tell you. It's really creepy."_ _ **Haha, welcome back Pweety. I agree that would be great! xD**_

 ** _Keep the reviews up guys, they really give me the inspiration to continue the story, so thanks!  
And, I think it's time for a really quick transition to the story, byee!_**

 ** _Real Determination Chapter 5_**

 ** _-Realm Unknown_**

Michael lies on the ground, eyes widening and terrified at the sight of Sans blue eye forming in his left socket. Sans exhales and his eye dissipates as Frisk walks up cautiously and she kneels beside him, Frisk was quite younger than Michael and it was very noticeable when up close "Don't you agree, Michael?"  
The first thing Michael notices is that this world isn't as pixelated at the screen would show, Frisk looks like a normal kid but strangely has the features of a female, unlike her sprite in-game, Sans looks like an everyday small skeleton with a smirk, the same with Gaster.  
Michael looks at Frisk shock and confusion forming in his eyes. "How did she know who I am?" He would ask himself as he speaks up.  
"How did you know my name when I didn't even tell you? It's creepy" Michael shouts, thinking that was the best way to get it out but Sans now more stern face proves him wrong.  
"I just do, you've been in my dreams, always looking down at me. Helping me when I needed it" Frisk replies as she gives Michael a kind smile, silence fills the room for a second when Sans speaks up.  
 **"Listen kid, you better say properly why you're here, I haven't had my usual lunch break so I'm annoyed to say the least"  
** "I-I don't know… Chara had c-come to my world and has started killing everyone" Michael replies, tears in his eyes. Which would make Sans exhale, he stares at Michael for a second, and sighs.  
 **"Alright… Can you stand kid?"  
** "I think so" Michael stands, looking at Sans, Gaster and Frisk, the feelings of confusion, shock and worry fill Michael's body as he stands there in an awkward silence."  
"Well, why don't I make tea for us hmm? We can talk about this properly in my dining area."  
 **"that's probably a good idea G…I'd prefer to not feel chilled…** ** _To the bone_** **"** Sans would say with a wink, going back to his usual self almost instantly, Michael can't help but laugh and face palm, due to his own love of puns.  
"Well great, I shall get the kettle going then, shall I?" Gaster would reply as Sans shows Frisk to the room, on his passing by Gaster grabs Michael and leans in  
"I'd prefer they don't know they're in **_a game_** just yet…" Gaster firmly whispers, Michael's body has a strong chill go down from the head to his feet, his eyes widen as he stands there speechless.  
"Come on, let's go have some tea" Gaster then says, his face returning to normal as Michael nods, still shaken up as he follows Gaster into the dining room.

Michael and Gaster pace in as Michael's eyes gaze around and study the room. It's a nice little room that's warm but looks oddly non persistent with the Scientific design of the lab. In here lies a circular wooden table with four chairs surrounding them, and a fireplace next to it, with the fire going without any wood or anything even burning for that matter. Michael questions it in his head but coming to the conclusion it's magic. There is paintings on the wall, one of Gaster in a much younger light, he seems happy, the second one is a picture of Asgore, and the third his Gaster and Sans.  
 ** _"_** **Hey G, you still have that painting hmm? I still haven't changed and I still look attractive"** Sans smirks with a followed sigh from Gaster.  
"Please do not ruin my favourite Painting Sans, remember what you did with the last one"  
 **"Oh c'mon G you have to admit, hydrochloric acid is funny on a painting "  
** "Ugh…Alright, anyway, we're here for a reason. We need to find out what's going on. I already have an idea what's going on; Michael is here from another dimension, or another timeline." Gaster would exclaim, Frisk's eyes confused and Sans leans in.  
"You see, Michael comes from a world where _DETERMINATION_ Is only a figure of speech that means for someone to have the willpower not to give up, not in their SOUL however, but in their mind"  
 **"so what you're saying G, is that Michael doesn't have DETERMINATION?"**  
"Correct you are Sans, Michael on a scale of DETERMINATION, doesn't seem to have much at all."  
Michael thinks about this for a minute, he isn't wrong, Michael can't do anything that Frisk can, and Michael certainly doubts that he could even reset.  
"You see, from where Michael is from, no one has tapped into their SOUL, they have the physical power, but if they were to be struck by, take for example a Concentrated Energized Kinetic Blast Wave or CEKBW for short-"  
 **"Or a Gaster Blaster"  
** Gaster sighs "Or a…. _Gaster Blaster_ could easily pulverise a human from your world and taking their soul with it, they couldn't change the timeline with DETERMINATION. They'd just die"  
"Yes that is true, Human die every day" Michael replies.  
"Exactly, and that's because your SOUL's are far weaker than the humans here. This is evident because you're older than her and Frisk alone would have the top dominating DETERMINATION here of course that is provided that she had her SOUL. But I digress, I have a feeling Chara has already discovered this, but there's a prominent feature to someone with an extremely weak SOUL, and that is that they cannot have their SOUL taken from their body, unlike Frisk here" Gaster finishes, they sit there in silence for a few seconds as Sans pipes up  
 **"Alright then…What are we going to do?"  
** "Well, we need to stop Chara, and do to that we need to defeat the combined power of Frisk's soul and Chara's monster souls she collected during her time here."  
 **"Okay G, and how do you suppose we do that?"  
** "Well, I work on my anomaly teleportation project to fit more than one being. Then we all teleport across to Michael's world, I can examine the blue tear in the space time in my lab right now and try get the dimensional link coordinates. I've travelled their previously in an older machine, but I still yet to implement a coordinate logging device in a newer model."  
 **"Well then, we best get going"** Sans replies, pacing out of the tea room into the lab, Gaster follows and Michael and Frisk are left in the room.  
"So, how did you know my name?" Michael asks, looking at Frisk.  
"I don't know, ever since I fell into the underground, I've felt you've always been there, watching over me. Like I didn't notice Chara until she made me commit…Genocide." At this moments, Frisk clenches her fist, Michael feels a little bad, she then looks up.  
"But you were always there, you were always encouraging me on, keeping me going even when I wanted to stop, you cheered me on, even when I was killing everyone, as morbid as that sounds, you still never left me alone"  
At this moment Michael's heart sank, Frisk was fighting for her life and her sanity. And Michael just wanted to see how things would end differently.  
"You've always been there for me, so I thank you" Frisk smiles, but Michael doesn't, he looks down speechless. But he is interrupted by Sans coming in  
 **"Hey guys, we expanded the teleporter a little, so we could all fit, let's get going, okay?"** Both of them nod and Michael smiles, hiding his face.  
"Thank you so much for your help" Michael exclaims and Sans gives a grin.  
 **"It's okay kid, as long as we can set everything back to normal. I'm fine with that"  
** "of course" Michael replies, the pace out of the dining room into the lab where a curtain that was previously strung over the left side of the room is now open, inside is a weird circular machine and next to it stands Gaster.

"Alright, it's all ready to go." Gaster announces as they motion towards the machine. They all get inside as Gaster starts pressing buttons on the console just outside, "Alright, 4635 63524 5443 should be the dimension we're heading to. You all may feel a little sick when we arrive, it's a common feeling, don't worry" Gaster presses a button, the machine starts to make a loud whirring sound as blue energy forms under them, very similar to the energy that formed when Michael arrived, Gaster stands in, suddenly many different pictures and objects are flying past at immense speeds then it all stops, and they're standing in a destroyed bedroom, a chair is lying against a shelf, the bed has glass all over it and is messy, the desk seems relatively untouched apart from some glass on the desk. Both Frisk and Michael fall to their knees, the dizziness overcoming them as it goes away quickly.  
"W-What was all those images!" Frisk asks, looking at Gaster.  
"Those are the different dimensions we passed during Space foam travel to put it simply."  
 **"So this is your world, huh?"** Sans ask, the smell of smoke and destruction enters the room, as Michael stands up  
"That's right, welcome to my room" Michael says as he coughs, as he looks at his computer.  
 **"Well we better get finding that kid"** Sans replies, walking towards Michael door. Michael's eyes widen as he sees something on his desktop. Its UNDERTALE open with what looks exactly like Gaster's lab, but in a pixelated form. Gaster catches on to Michael's look, turning around subtly he presses CTRL – F4 and it closes.  
 **"You guys coming?"** Sans calls out, they all nod as they walk after him. Michael was surprised Gaster knew about the game, and further yet, that he's helping him. They open Michael's door to see burning houses, smoke and distant screams.  
 **"I see your world is having a few problems…"** Sans murmurs, Michael nods as he looks around  
"Welcome to hell…" Michael replies.

 ** _Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I sincerely apologize for the delay again, I've currently got exams, so I've been doing some study for them. So I haven't had a lot of time to do this, but I wanted to add a few more hundred words for you guys in apology, I'm trying to write my chapters longer with more content, if you don't like this idea and like them short and sweet, drop me a PM. Anyway guys, thanks for reading another chapter, it makes me happy you guys have given this story overwhelming love. Please keep reading and be sure to drop a review. I know I sound like a broken record, but I really do love them!_**

 ** _Anyway guys, I hope you have a great night or day!_**

 ** _~S0Quantum_**


	6. Merely a Step in the Wrong Direction

**_A/N: Hello guys, chapter six is now here and a lot quicker than most of the other ones as of late. Due to exams being over and holidays rolling in, I hope to release a few more chapters before the upcoming next term of school, so let's get right into the reviews!  
Also side note, I won't be reading the actual sections of the reviews, due to them being long, so if you wish to check what they said, just go check it out!_**

 ** _feeling nostalgi:_** _"_ _(Chapter 4) Sorry for not catching your review, turns out it had come after I finished most of the story and I'm glad you enjoy the chapter! Keep reading buddy :D"_

 ** _Asriel Dremmurr:_** _"_ _WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE! It's okay buddy, I'm Undertale trash too, but its okay xD, I'm so happy you love the story, chapters are coming just gimmie time to write them, as I'm normally quite busy. And thank you, if I sold the story, I'd give you a discount, be glad I'm not Burgerpants ;)"_

 ** _Stormsgaming7:_** _"_ _you're sweet ;)"_

 ** _Lawl:_** _"_ _Hello there fellow follower, thanks for keeping up with the story. I'm glad you like the way I did the feelings, I really wanted to show each characters opinions and make them feel more of a 3 dimensional character, and well technically they're 2 dimensional characters…pun intended."_

 ** _Pweety Preety:_** _"_ _Another one of my followers! :D I actually did think about the use of Undertale fans, I might add something comedic into the story involving that fact. Good picking that up. And about your review last chapter….maybe I used a little easter egg ;)"_

 ** _Reviews done! Another amazing amount, if you guys flood me even more, I dunno what I will do. But seriously, if you like it please leave your thoughts on it, I literally check for them every hour for 24+ hours after a chapter is out. Anyway, to the chapter!_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Merely a step in the wrong direction._**

"What happened here?" Frisk says, walking outside with a horrified expression on her face.  
"This is Chara's doing…" Michael murmurs, his fists clenched observing the destruction from all sides. Houses were on fire, bodies litter the streets, most of them officers with a few civilians and a viewable layer of smoke filled the air, Chara was purposely causing destruction for the mere fun of it.  
"We need to find her…" Michael exclaims in a harsh tone, his teeth gritting with anger.  
 **"Yeah kid, don't worry…We'll find her…"** Sans replies, walking past him and patting him on the back, Michael smiles subtly as they pace down his porch steps towards the road. As they get to the side path, their eyes gaze down the road, more bodies and destruction lie there.  
"How do we find her?" Michael said, looking down the road some more, trying to spot Chara.  
"That may be a little harder" Gaster replied, as he pulls out a small device, the device consists of several different buttons and a screen with a flow of different blue bars that move up and down.  
"He went that way." Gaster added, as Sans nods.  
 ** _"Well let's head after him… Also I would teleport you guys to him, but I should save my powers for_** **Chara"** Sans pointed out, as they all nod, pacing down the road, following the destruction.

"You can do it…Come on little soul" Chara giggled. Her hand ready to grab the human soul that would come out of a man who went by the name of 'Lieutenant Becker' but to avail, the soul shattered and dissipated. "That's the 435th" sighed Chara, grabbing her knife and continuing to walk. "So Michael went to find that comedian and Frisk hmm? If only they had known what _he_ did. They may pick up that old scientist, Gaster I believe his name was" Chara laughed, skipping down the highway, behind her was a military truck crashed and bodies were lying everywhere, including Lieutenant Becker.  
"So who should I kill next? The army doesn't seem to have any men with determination…So who's next?" Chara asks herself, smiling. "Well I'm still getting EXP, so why not just _kill everyone_?" She giggles as she skips off to cause more suffering and horror.

"That's a big truck" Frisk murmurs, staring at the green and beige truck smashed against the high way barrier, they walk behind it to see bodies piled on the floor, all with slashes down the body. Guns lie there, fully loaded. Michael goes to grab one when Gaster's hand touches his arm.  
"That's not going to work, Chara has too much determination. It won't harm her" Michael nods as Gaster kneels beside one of the soldiers, "This is very recent." He mumbles, as Sans looks down in anger  
 **"This is what it felt like to discover the trails of dust when I was following Frisk"** Sans admitted, making Frisk's face turn to sadness, she looks down, tears welling in her eyes.  
 **"No, no, no kid, it wasn't you…It was her, she did that"** Sans quickly blurted out while Michael blocks the voice out of his head. They stand up, and follow the trail Chara left, Michael looks down, feeling horrible.

"Hey could you pass the bag of Doritos" Lenny would ask, Daniel standing up and pacing over towards the counter top, he grabs the bag and chucks it at Lenny.  
"Oh c'mon man, don't break all of them, it's hard to dip them when they're smashed" Daniel laughs as they sit down and switch the TV on. The usual news intro comes up and plays as the woman begins speaking. "Channel 7 news here, this is an emergency broadcast to all residents in the Hobart region a child wearing a stripy green and yellow shirt with mid-length brown hair and brown shorts has been walking around the streets of Hobart and from what my reports say ' _brutally murdering'_ everything. If you're in the region, try evacuate, but some authorities suggest you hide. Upon seeing the child, many reports suggest the girls is dressed up as a character from the indie video game Undertale, but it's not confirmed. We strongly ask that you all stay away from the child, they are extremely dangerous"  
The news stops into advertisements as Lenny and Daniel sit there, they're eyes widening in shock but also surprise all in one. "Chara?!" Lenny blurted, looking at Daniel who is also stunned. "Dude…I was literally playing Undertale about 5 minutes ago…" Daniel replies, shocked at the coincidence, his laptop sitting there with Frisk standing still at Waterfall as they start flicking through channels. In hopes to find more on the matter when a scream is heard outside.

"P-Please don't hur-"The voice is cut off with a scream and a slashing noise. Both Lenny and Daniel sit there in fear, shaking and looking at the door when Daniel points at the window, shaking.  
"L-Lenny…The window" Lenny's eyes peer to the left, seeing a smiling child with a green and yellow stripy top at the window with a big bloodied knife. Chara waves slowly, as she lifts her knife, slashing through the window. The men scream, falling back in hopes to get distance.  
"Oh c'mon you two, don't you want to play a fun little game?"  
"W-why are you d-dressing up as Chara and doing this?" Lenny asks, Chara's eyes widen with confusion. "How did they know my name?" Chara asks herself when she notices the laptop, the LED screen is clear enough to see Frisk as it clicks.  
"Oh…I see" She murmurs.  
"W-what?" Lenny asks, scared out of his mind, as Chara dives forward, slicing Lenny, Daniel panics, darting back as he heads to the back door, bashing it open he runs out Chara stares up, chasing after him. Daniel sprints down through the back yard. As he heads to his fence, jumping up onto the top he suddenly feels a sharp slicing pain down the back of his leg as Chara is behind him, swinging her knife as she grabs him. "G-Get off of me!" He shouts, slamming a foot into Chara's face and falling back on the other side of the fence. He coughs and wheezes, landing on his back as he stands up.  
"I'm sorry Lenny…" He sobs, limping away from the fence.

Chara stands back up, shaking her head as the wound heals quick. She turns around and paces inside. There lies and quickly bleeding out is Lenny; she walks over to him, putting the knife into his neck. He coughs up the blood in his throat as she watches the life drain from him. When he gives up resisting she pulls the knife out and brings it to her side as she takes a moment to observe the room. "Eh, the house a few blocks back was nicer…" She exhales as she notices the laptop.  
"So, what is this?" She asks herself, grabbing the laptop and looking at the screen. There lies Frisk in the same location in Waterfall. She takes time to study the laptop and the game, she is familiar with the area the game is in as she starts fiddling with keys, seeing what each of them do when she comes across the arrow keys, she presses them as Frisk moves…  
"This could work." She laughs, folding it and taking it with her.

"Help, Help me!" a shouting voice coming closer could be heard. Sans's head turns to the left as Michael stands there, getting ready for whatever comes.  
"O-oh thank god peo-"The voice cuts off when they notice Gaster, Frisk and Sans. There stands a man with short brown hair and a shirt. Michael notices his back left leg is bleeding pretty heavily.  
"W-wait…Aren't you Sans" Sans's eyes widen, now completely engaged in the man.  
"A-And Frisk…And Gaster!" He adds, Frisk stands back slightly, shocked as Gaster places his hand on his face quietly murmuring to himself "Oh shit…"

 **"** **Wait…How do you know my name, kid?"** Sans asks, but doesn't get a reply as a knife goes through this boy's body, behind stands Chara smiling with a rectangular object that upon closer inspection Michael notices it's a laptop.  
"That's the 438th" She smirks, staring up at the gang.  
"Hello there my dear friends." Chara smiles, Frisk's face forms into an angry expression as her fists clench  
 **"You're going to have a** ** _very_** **bad time, Chara"  
** "Oh not so fast comedian" Chara replies as quick as Sans says it.  
"I have something to show you, my dear friends." Chara laughs, opening the laptop and sliding it to them, "Use the arrow keys to move" She adds, almost laughing so loud she chokes.  
Both Sans's and Frisk's eyes widen in shock and disbelief when they notice what it is.  
 **"Is…This a…Video game?"**  
"Heehee, on the mark Sans" Chara replies, Sans's eyes go black as Michael stands there in horror.  
"You all don't seem to get it do you? You all call me the 'Evil' one, and the 'harbinger of destruction' and the one that ends it all. But it should all fall into place now…I'm not really the evil one. I merely pushed Frisk in the right direction so to speak. The one that not only controlled Frisk, fuelled my power…And better yet, reset the timelines was…" Chara murmurs, staring them down.  
" _Was you, Michael_. You, the _player_ caused all of this…"  
In the corner of Michael's vision was Sans's eye glowing in a deep blue, looking at him…

 **And that's another chapter folks! I hope you enjoyed that change of plot, how do you feel? Knowing that when you do the genocide, you're the evil one? Heh, I'm just kidding, keep blaming Chara ;). Anyway guys, thanks for reading another chapter, I wanted to get this one out to you guys as I know how well the last chapter did. Anyway, just wanted to ask you guys something. I'm thinking about making a forum for Real Determination, an area I can chat to people about things in the story, and even out of the story. Consider it a way it could help form the story maybe xD. If you're up for it, just send me a quick PM saying if you'd like it, as I'd like to engage you guys a lot more and find out your opinions on my story and setting. Anyway, that's really all for today.**

 **I hope you guys are having an amazing day or night, wherever you are!**

 **Ciao!  
~S0Quantum.**


	7. Integrity

**A/N: First of all, let's get the elephant out of the room (Prolly paraphrasing that). Yes I have been** _ **inactive for a long time. Yes I know it's been about 6 months, and for that, I am really damn sorry. I had midyear exams coming up, and a lot of RL stuff that I had to take care of. And I didn't have the time or motivation to write, and I didn't want to write a chapter without motivation, as it wouldn't turn out how I and you guys would have wanted it to. So hopefully this chapter can make up for it?**_

I've read through all your reviews and I won't comment on them as they're all amazing and there's over like 5. So that'll take up too much of the AN, just wanted to say thank you all for reading my Fic, and I will try my best not to screw it up. If I do it again, my Email will be linked into my profile, spam me hate if I do ;)

On that note, to the cliffhanger that I left you guys hanging for awhile.

 _ **-Integrity**_

 **'Kid…'** Sans murmurs, Houses were burning and people crying, but to Michael, it was all silence, he stared at Sans, not as a challenge like in UNDERTALE, but with genuine fear, this is how Frisk really felt. Her true emotions when against this skeleton.  
'Sans I wa-'Michael goes to say but Sans cuts him off.  
 **'Save it kid… I don't want to hear it'** Gaster goes to grab Sans but he shakes him off.  
 **'G…Why would you defend this** _ **monster**_ **? It all makes sense now, why Frisk and Chara are here. She wouldn't be here causing this horror if it wasn't for** _ **Him**_ **!'** Sans Screams a single tear falling from his face.

' **Papyrus…Undyne…You even killed that woman behind the door, didn't you! You're a monster Michael, even worse than that little girl over there!'** Sans screams, his eye going blue, Chara giggling and jumping with excitement.  
 **'You're…You're going to perish, the difference between you and Frisk. Is I know you won't come back'** Sans shouts, his arm raising as a Gaster Blaster forms. And everything almost goes into slow motion for Michael. In this moment, he feels silent.

'I have done all this…I thought it was a game, but I've ruined lives. Then built them back up and destroyed them once again. I've toyed with their reality, to my defense without my knowledge but I still toyed nevertheless. I hid behind Frisk, making her take the pain and hurt whilst I sat back in a comfy chair at home, at school, in the shopping plaza moving her as I pleased. If this is what Sans needs to do to feel at peace…I'm okay with this, just do it quickly'  
Michael slowly raises his hands ready to embrace the blaster shot 'I am so very sorry…'he whispers as he closes his eyes. He hears the powering up, it sounds so eerie compared to the computer equivalent, then the shot. 'goodbye…' Even his eye lids fill with white when suddenly the light goes. He opens his eyes to see Gaster in front of him blocking the blast with one of his own. It looks very similar to Sans, but with a massive crack down the middle of its face, resemblance to its master.

'Sans, you must stop this'

' **Don't deny me of this Gaster, he needs to pay for what he did!'  
** 'Why should a teenage boy pay for something he seriously thought was a _game_? He thought it was a casual game where he had control of a boy and could travel through an underground either killing or sparing monsters. That's all he thought it was. How was he to know it was another dimension, I mean he has some kind of link to Frisk, that might be the reason it was more than just a game for his computer.'  
 **'But…But what he did to us, every single one of us?'  
** 'Sans, he didn't know. Can you imagine his feelings when he found out he had done this? Look at his LV, he doesn't even have any!'

Sans stares Michael down, Sans almost soulless eyes piercing into Michael, making the hairs on his spine stand up.  
'Just kill him already!' Chara shouts, getting annoyed at this point. Frisk observes from behind Sans, looking at Michael.  
'Please Sans… Don't do it'  
Sans turns his head to Frisk in shock. His gaze fixates back on Michael, here he had a choice, just like Michael had a million times before.  
 _Attack_ or _Spare_ …

' **Kid…You better fix this. Now'** Sans lowers his hand and the Gaster Blaster dematerializes. Both Gaster and Frisk exhale as they smile. Michael stands there, staring at Sans in shock.  
'B-but why?' He asks  
 **'Kid, Don't take it the wrong way. I don't like you, but I can see where Gaster is coming from. You didn't know, and it's true. You couldn't hurt a fly'**

' _But I can…_ ' Michael's eyes widen as a sharp pain hits him in the back, he looks down and sees the point of a blade protruding out of his chest. Behind him is a smirking Chara. 'Hi there Michael, it's about time I got you. It's time for you to rest, as well as your world… But first, your friends' Michael can feel the very life leave his body 'T-this isn't how it isn't s-supposed to b-be' Michael murmurs, coughing up blood as he tries to stay upright, but his legs fail him as he falls to his knees. Chara laughing as she kicks him to the side as both Sans and Gaster jump into a formation. Michael struggles to keep his eyes open as he watches the fight as both Sans and Gaster fire blasters at Chara, who blocks them with ease with her knife.

'Get up Michael…'  
'You need to get up' Frisk shouts, as Chara runs up and kicks Frisk flying, she lands closer to Michael.  
'Michael…Please' Michael contemplates his world, and what would happen. He imagines death and despair all around. The entire world devoid of life makes Michael grit his teeth with the little strength he has left. He watches his friends get beaten up by Chara and her DETERMINATION.  
'I…I can't let this happen...'  
 **'Kid…You better fix this. Now'** he recalls Sans saying.  
'Get up Michael, please. You can't give up just yet. Stay _determined_ '

The need to protect his friends and his world from the wraith of Chara fills Michael…With… _DETERMINATION._  
Michael opens his eyes, as a blue aura forms around him, he stands up slowly as Chara turns her head slowly in shock 'w-what, how?'  
'Leave...them alone!' Michael shouts, charging at Chara, he tackles her down as he punches her once in the face, the knife flying across the street, as Sans and Gaster gets up.  
'We all need to get out of here…Now' Gaster firmly barked as he grabs Frisk as she grabs the laptop whilst Sans pulls Michael off of Chara.  
 **'Alright, G… Now!'  
** Gaster nods and they teleport away, leaving Chara alone with a bleeding nose.  
'That…Little shit. He surpassed my determination there for a second…That won't happen again.' As she wipes her nose as it starts to heal.  
'I'll get you back for that. Michael'

The gang materializes in Michael's bedroom. 'Okay we need to get out of this universe.'  
 **'Well we can't hide in the lab in our world… There's a rift here, she could just easily pass'  
** 'Yeah, actually I might have an idea. Frisk, do you still have that computer?' Gaster asks  
'Yeah why?' Frisk replies, holding it up.  
'We're going to use it…' Everyone looks at Gaster confused as Gaster sighs.

'We're going to hide this laptop and go hide in _another universe_ '

 **Again I would like to formally apologize for leaving this chapter undone for 6 months, and hopefully this shortish but crazy chapter helped simmer down the anger directed at me! xD. I wanted to reveal something biggish considering you guys have been waiting. But damn right, Michael had SOUL (Sings something very funky), yeah I know not that kinda soul, but still. I have some plans to change some stuff up in later chapters. There might even be a new character not seen before…This character may be even one I don't create…This character might even be one you do… Who knows. We'll have to wait and see. Anyway hope this chapter was good enough for now, I will release another in a years' time (;D), nah I'll try to get a new one up very soon.**

 **For now, I will see you later. And hope you're having a great night or day!**

 **~S0Quantum**


	8. Near Danger

_**A/N: Hello again ladies and Gents, it seems I'm back with a chapter even earlier than my old schedule, this is still me just trying to repay some of the longer readers some debt for having to wait, but obviously I must acknowledge the new readers and the great reviews and feedback you have all left me, I will try to reply via PM to all your messages! But in all honesty, thank you all for reading my story. I'm not an amazing writer, but I really wanted to write something I could be proud about, and have people enjoy. And you all do! So on that note, let's get onto Chapter 8.**_

 **Also, has anyone found my little Easter egg involving the chapters? If someone does, I'll let them choose a funny quirky line that one of characters will say (Just for something fun) on that note though, let's continue!**

* * *

 _ **-Near danger.**_

'Wait…Hold up one second, what do you mean by that?' Michael would ask, directing the question at Gaster's idea to use the laptop to escape Chara.  
'What I mean Michael is that we will open a temporary rift that will send us to this dimension on the screen, now this is just a basic dimension which is almost parallel to ours. Difference is that this could've had different events take place based on what the user did. Before we obtained this, but for now we need to start it anew'  
 **'Whatcha mean, G'** Sans would ask, coming closer to Gaster as the tall slender man would turn around, opening and closing UNDERTALE as the screen would come up both Frisk and Sans would look surprised as they see the "Continue" and "Reset" button.  
 **'Wait, this is where it could all restart again?'** Sans would ask, as Gaster would nod.  
'Indeed Sans, although there's some drawbacks. If someone is greatly evil and awakens Chara in their universe, resetting will get rid of everything _but her_. In turn, having her block your path to what these people call a "True Pacifist Run", she taints the "game" secretly everywhere. Although normally that's all she's meant to do, Instead Michael must've damaged some inter-dimensional rules when he was debugging the game, meaning she was able to use DETERMINATION to get through… Anyway, I'm sorry I got a bit carried away, we can talk about this later on, okay?' Gaster exhales, as he pulls out the portal device and it opens a rift, as he goes to step in his head flicks around 'Also you three, although this universe is parallel, it's still not OUR universe, please try not to get spotted by your counterpart. And if you get spotted by anyone else, be yourself…Literally.' Gaster jumps through, as does the rest of the gang as the same sci-fi looking images fly past at incredible speeds. As Michael is smiling at the amazing view of different worlds, he hears Gaster distantly say 'There's some problems with the universal link, we may get split up. If we do, act normal…And for the two humans, get a coat or something!' Michael nods to himself as in an almost instant second, he's lying on the floor gripping his head. 'Ouch, that hurt like hell'.

.:Back in the Real World:.  
'Where did you go Michael?!' Chara would shout, not feeling his determination as it would instantly disappear from her mind. 'He's gone back into the other world…Huh?' She would giggle, as she would skip towards the general direction of Michael's house, as rain would start to slowly pour 'Ohh, a way to wash off all the _blood_ 'She would say, humming a tune.

She would arrive at Michael's house, walking into the house and down the hall way and into his room as she would look at the computer. 'Now you must be in here, right?' She snickers and she slices with her knife in the air, as the rift would open and she walks in. Arriving on the screen a few seconds later  
'Now where are you Michael?' She would ask, now getting slightly annoyed as she grips her knife tightly. 'Fine…The comedian and that scientist wants to throw me for a loop…I guess I will just have to make my own way!' She screams loudly, slicing her knife in the air, causing another rift. 'Even if I have to go through every little dimension to find you' Chara murmurs softly, walking through.

.: Michael :.

As Michael would stand, he his eyes would gaze around him and notice the walls are dark purple with shiny little crystals inside. 'Is this the waterfall region?' he would ask himself as he would flick his hoodie over his head, trying to keep concealed. As he would continue to walk to the left, in hopes to get to Snowdin. Knowing Sans and Gaster would probably be there. As Michael walks around the corner he in instantly approached by a massive Seahorse 'Oh no…Not Aaron' Michael would sigh as Aaron exclaimed 'Hey there, want to see my muscles?' As he would wink  
'No thanks, Aaron, I'm busy' Michael replies, trying to walk around him as Aaron blocks his path.  
'Nobody's too busy for my muscles cutie, besides you look like you've got some too' Aaron would continue on 'But obviously not as good as mine'.  
Michael thinks for a moment, he only knew one way of getting rid of Aaron 'fine, let's do this'  
Aaron swings a punch at Michael as he jumps back, he lifts up his arms and flexes them. Not much muscle is there, but he still shows off none the less.  
'ohh, nice flexing there cutie, didn't realize you was challenging me to a flex-off' Aaron winks as he flexes, his muscles bulging.  
'You call that a flex?' Michael brags, as he flexes slightly harder, again nothing really showing off. But Aaron's eyes bulge almost as much as his muscles.  
'ohh that's sexy, my turn' Aaron would smirk as he closes his eyes and strikes a pose, as he flexes as hard as he could. Michael quickly sneaks past him as he continues to flex, upon opening his eyes he laughs 'How was that ba-' Aaron looks around for Michael but to no avail he is nowhere to be seen.

'Man that guy is so weird.' Michael sighs, reaching the little guard post near the start of the Waterfall. Sans is standing behind it doing nothing as usual, Michael goes to walk out to greet him but stops himself.  
'That won't be the Sans I know'  
 **'You're exactly right there…buddy'  
** Michael turns around in shock to see Sans standing there. Sans laughs at Michaels wide eye look.  
 **'Relax bud. It's me, don't worry. I see you've got a bit of a roadblock there, if other me sees you. He may** _ **kill you**_ **but don't worry. You've got me on your side…I know a shortcut around him'** Sans turns around and walks back the way Michael came, as he grabs Michaels arm. Suddenly in a blink of an eye they're both in front of the Waterfall entrance with snow falling on Michael.  
 **'That was a close one, amiright Michael?'** Sans laughs as Michael nods 'Have you see Gaster and Frisk yet?'  
 **'Yeah, they're both at Grillby's. Frisk is hiding behind a lamp, and Gaster's got a hood over him. Let's go there bud'** He pats Michael's back firmly as they both motion over to the entrance of Snowdin Town. Both of them pace over to Grillby's before they enter they hear a loud 'SAAAAANNNNNSSSS' from across the town, both Michael and Sans eyes divert in the direction to see Papyrus running over.  
'Sans, why haven't you gone over for your shift at the door entrance, If a human comes through, we must be ready and catch them there annnnnnnnnn' Papyrus looks at Michael, Michael looks at Papyrus, and Papyrus continues to look at Michael, as he leans over and whispers into Sans ear.  
'S-S-Sans, is that a h-human?!'  
 **'This guy….?'** Sans points at Michael as Michael's head looks down slightly  
'Of course this guy Sans!'  
 **'Of course he isn't, he's just wearing the outfit for Halloween!'** Sans rubs his head, as Papyrus stares at him for a second.  
'Of course Sans, that's a really good outfit I must say although sadly not as good as my Halloween costume though' He taps his armor as he turns around and strolls away, pacing past the Christmas Tree.  
'Did he just believe that?'  
 **'Don't question it kid'** Sans snaps back instantly as they walk inside. Sans waves a Grillby as they sit next to Gaster and Frisk who has a big leather cloak on.  
 **'Okay G, what's the plan?'  
** 'Well guys, whilst I waited for you all here. I did some research on Chara. It seems due to her DETERMINATION off of Frisk, even Michael can't stop her. We will need someone else.'  
'Couldn't we just get a Frisk who has become a true pacifist in another universe?' Michael would ask, as Frisk would nod. Sans would stand up and go over to Grillby and grab some Ketchup.  
'See, that's the thing, we can't screw with other Timelines as yours is considered the "main one" currently due to Chara's activity. We would ultimately need to get someone from your universe to help us.' Gaster would sigh.  
'And how do we suppose we do that? It was only a one off that I got my SOUL out, how would we get anyone else? The world is practically filled with undetermined people in that sense.'  
'That's a good question…I wouldn't know yet, all I know is that we need to find a way to lose Chara's tail as we do this, so I suggest we go into other timelines to confuse our tail. But for now we'll get some rest for tonight as you all look pretty tired, also two things guys. Number one is that we don't mess with this timeline whatsoever, Frisk is currently in the ruins with Toriel and I'd prefer we let the timeline flow smoothly, as interrupting can cause some pretty extreme problems, secondly when we go into other timelines, they could be different. Different world, characters and even swapped personalities, so when we leave. You guys will need to stay on your toes.' The other three nod as Sans smiles  
 **'You two can stay at my place tonight, it might be a good place to rest. .. On second thought,** _ **other**_ **me will be there soon. We might want to find another place to rest'** Sans would sigh, as Gaster would reply  
'Stay at my lab, it should be good enough for now.' Sans would grab onto Frisk and Michael and teleport there, as Michael collapses on the couch.  
'I'm so tired' He murmurs into the couch, almost inaudible. Frisk comes and lies next to him as they both fall asleep.  
 **'Sleep well, you two'** Sans whispers as he goes and sits down in Gasters work chair. As he would drift off to sleep, as Gaster would later appear in the lab to see Sans snoring and Frisk and Michael nicely coiled up on the couch, he would go to his bedroom and lie down and drift off. It was good for the gang to have a small rest. As an impending nightmare is bound to soon rise.

 _ **Hello you guys, sorry if this chapter has some mistakes I didn't see, it's 4 am now but I really wanted to write a chapter. And yes you read right, there's going to be a new character sometime soon, but who could it be? Could it be some random, could it be you..? Who knows? We'll see what will come up. On that note thank you all for reading this chapter. I'll get another out in maybe the next few days or next week, depending on my schedule. But I digress, I'm tired and I wish you all a great day or night wherever you are. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

-S0Quantum


End file.
